


i'm goin ghost

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ghost! ghost! ghost.?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: ghost!





	

I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost.!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!

Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost???????????

 

**Ghost! ******

****?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿** **

****you and what toaster?!** **

****

******I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost...............!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!**

****Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost???????????** **

****

******Ghost! ******** **

********?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿** ** ** **

********you and what toaster?!** ** ** **

******** ** **

**************I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!  
I'm goin' ghost!**


End file.
